


Маленькие детали

by SleepwalkerLaw



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepwalkerLaw/pseuds/SleepwalkerLaw





	Маленькие детали

Крис заметила за собой, что стала обращать на Пхи слишком много внимания. Она следила за тем, как та улыбается, как постоянно смеётся над чьими-то шутками, как каждое утро пытается наскоро запихнуть в себя бутерброд и кофе. У Пхи никогда ещё не получалось без происшествий быстро расправиться с едой, что всякий раз вызывало у Крис улыбку. Нашлась и одна странная особенность: когда бы Крис не спросили, она всегда знала, где находится сейчас Пхи и чем занята. Но это всего лишь наблюдательность и забота о младших, так, по крайней мере, Крис сама для себя решила. Но совсем недавно она заподозрила, что либо у неё развилась невероятная паранойя, либо интерес стал взаимным и её нагло провоцировали. 

Сначала это были совместные фото, на которых Пхи невзначай, едва касаясь, целовала её в щечку. После случай с ключами. Как бы случайно те упали на пол, и Пхи, поднимая, прогнулась прямо перед носом Крис. Вид был, конечно, милый: светлые трусики под короткой юбкой беззастенчиво оказались на виду, и на тот момент Крис ещё ничего не насторожило, но появилось необъяснимое волнение. Подумаешь, с кем не бывает. Крис не особо парилась по таким пустякам. В этот же день на тренировке Пхи попросила растянуть её и вела себя подозрительно тихо, постоянно смущалась и только после нагоняя от Вики смогла нормально выполнить упражнения. А буквально на днях Крис увидела Пхи, целующуюся с парнем с экономического отделения, и опешила. Всё время, что эта парочка нагло целовалась у всех на виду, Пхи не отрывала от Крис взгляда. Игра в гляделки продолжалась, пока они не оторвались друг от друга и парень не обратил внимание Пхи на себя. Но и после Крис продолжала вопросительно смотреть в их сторону. А последней каплей стала очередная тусовка, на которой оставшаяся «в живых» компашка решила сыграть в бутылочку. 

В последнее время эта игра совсем наскучила: от раза к разу становилась слишком уж одинаковой. Но не сегодня. Этим вечером Крис была на нервах. Даже алкоголь не помогал расслабиться. К началу игры она уже поняла, в чем кроется причина этих волнений, но впервые не хотелось признаваться в своем явном интересе. Да и что можно сказать, когда из воспоминаний о классной вечеринке останутся только белая юбка, короткий топ и потрясающий ровный загар на одном смуглом и весьма привлекательном теле? Это при том, что Крис бы заверила всех и каждого, что была трезвая как стеклышко. Прошло немало раундов, и на игру уже мало кто обращал внимание, когда горлышко бутылки указало на Пхи. Крис потянулась вперед, но Пхи продолжала сидеть, ничего не делая, смотрела из-под полуопущенных ресниц, соблазняла её самым невинным видом, на который была способна. Разве Крис могла подумать, что попадёт в такую неловкую ситуацию? Нет, конечно, неловких ситуаций для нее просто не существовало, но почему-то с Пхи эта сейчас казалась именно такой. Но Крис не была бы собой, если бы не умела вести себя ровно так, как считала нужным в подобных обстоятельствах — нагло и самоуверенно. Большое упущение не воспользоваться ситуацией.

Ухмыльнувшись, она резко притянула Пхи через центр круга к себе, совершенно не заботясь об удобстве окружающих, и впилась в губы жадным поцелуем. Возможно, движение вышло слишком резким, отчего Пхи не удержалась и полетела вперёд, хватаясь за Крис и толкая её на пол. Они свалились, все ещё продолжая держаться друг за друга. Когда от нехватки воздуха они разорвали поцелуй, в глазах Пхи, кажется, пролетело осознание происходящего, да такое, что она продолжила нависать над Крис с изумленным взглядом и вмиг заалевшими щеками. Крис по привычке облизнулась, взяв на заметку, что ей понравилось больше, чем должно было, и снова пробежалась оценивающим взглядом по Пхи. Не сказать, что поцелуй был лучше, чем все до него, но определённо выделялся. А Пхи покраснела ещё сильнее — если это вообще было возможно, и осторожно приблизилась к самым губам. Выдохнула, едва их касаясь: «Можно?». Глаза у неё блестели, не скрывая желания. «Попробуй».

Крис с удовольствием начала втягиваться в эту игру, где пока не были понятны правила. Но, без сомнения, она стоила того, чтобы попробовать.


End file.
